A Little Too Late
by Artemis of Luna
Summary: With his return, Sasuke expected for everyone to grow and change in Konoha with the flow of time but did he get more than what he bargained for? Perhaps a chibi? SakuxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

I could not believe I was back here in Konoha. The people in the gate nearly fainted when they saw me. I was heading for the Hokage tower; I could hear the people passing by whispering, staring and pointing at me. Ninja were following me by the roof. They had every right to. If I wanted, I could kill every one here.

I looked around Konoha. It had not changed too much only the Hokage mountain; it now had the fifth Hokage in it. The residents seemed happy like they had no care in the world.

I took a quicker pace towards the Hokage tower. As I stood in front of the door where the Hokage resided, there were Anbu on either side. I heard she has a temper, a gambling addiction and an alcohol problem. I knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Get on with it, I have work to do" said the Hokage

"I did not expect my homecoming to be a waste of your time" I said

"Oh…Tsunade-sama…it's Uchiha-san" said Shizune

"Well look at that, it is you. I always imagined you tied up when I saw you again"

"Well as you can see I am not, I'm here for my punishment or whatever it is"

"I'll have to talk to the elders but I know some people who will be more than happy to know that you are back"

"Really? I wonder who?" I asked sarcastically

"Shizune…"

"I'm on it and you owe me money" said Shizune before leaving

I turned to Tsunade who banged her head on the table and broke it in two. I sat down on the sofa that was in the room to wait.

"You made a bet didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah, I bet you would come tied up by Naruto and Shizune bet you would come on your free will"

"Nice going" I said, I dodged a chair that came flying in my direction

**Shizune**

I went to gather some local ninja to bring Naruto and Kakashi, I knew where Sakura was at the moment. I ran to the hospital and went to the children's ward.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama want to speak with you, it's important. Wait for Naruto and Kakashi-sama at the Hokage tower, I'll stay here"

"Thanks Shizune, I'll hurry up and try to come as soon as possible"

Sakura ran to the Hokage tower and found Naruto who waved at her and she waved back at him.

"Do you know why Tsunade-shishou called us Naruto?"

"No, I was gonna ask you" said Naruto placing his hands behind his head; "Kohana asks, when are you gonna go visit her?"

"I was planning tomorrow or the day after, it all depends on my schedule"

"Yo" said Kakashi appearing out of no where

"Let's hurry; I need to get back to the hospital"

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walked up to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what's with the call? I was about to eat some good ramen!"

"Yeah, can we speed this up? I need to get back to the hospital"

**Sasuke**

I turned to the door when it was pushed open, Naruto came in complaining, Kakashi came in next reading his porn and lastly came Sakura complaining right after Naruto finished. Even after all of these years they could not stop their nagging.

I cleared my throat and stood up, they all turned around. Their expressions changed into ones of shock. Naruto was the first to react.

"Sasuke…"

**

* * *

So there you have it chapter 1!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the following reviewer:**

_**hinatashyforyou**_

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Teme! You're back!" Naruto gave Sasuke a monster hug

Kakashi came over and patted me on the back the man wasn't one for the emotional situations. I patted him on the back as well and every one including me stared at Sakura waiting for her to react.

She slowly walked towards me and extended her hand towards me and I held out mine too.

"Good to know you're back Uchiha" she said smiling

I expected for her to jump on me and hug me harder than Naruto had and ramble on and on about how happy she was I was back. But all I got was a damn handshake. Had she truly changed over the years through these years?

Her looks had changed as expected but on the last years when Naruto kept trying to get me back Sakura was nowhere to be found. Her hair was long collected in a high pony tail some of it was loose in the front to give shape to her face. She wore a long black skirt split on either side with her short leggings a crimson kimono shirt with black cherry blossoms…she was covered up.

"Tsunade-shishou, what happened to your desk?"

"She slammed her forehead on it" I answered

"That's the fourth one this week" said Sakura picking up the paper from the floor; "I'm going to go get another one, I swear if this keeps up…" Sakura mumbled at the end

"Lost another bet Tsunade-baa-chan?" snickered Naruto, he stopped laughing when a half of the broken desk came flying at him. He grabbed it and placed it down next to him and smirked at the Hokage

"Keep it up Naruto and Tsunade won't give you any Hokage training" said Kakashi

"W-what! No, I didn't mean it! I was just playing around Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Naruto was freaking out, holding Tsunade's hand pulling it demanding for her to forgive him and give him Hokage training. Tsunade told him she would if he would stop pulling her hand before he broke it off.

"Here's the new desk Tsunade-shishou" said Sakura moving the other half of the broken desk away and placing the new one in front of the Hokage

"Sakura, I raised your pay for you to buy bright clothes not dark and I had banned you from wearing black"

"Oh not now Tsunade-shishou, can't we talk later about this" she said avoiding stares

I took another look at what she was wearing, she was mostly wearing black. The black ribbon holding her hair, her black skirt, the black cherry blossoms on her shirt. It was like she was in…mourning.

"Fine, now to the matter of where you are going to stay Sasuke" said Tsunade

"Can I not just go to the Uchiha compound?" I asked

"The elders wouldn't approve of that for them it would be better if you stay heavily guarded but instead I'm going to hand you over to Kakashi"

"I am and adult, I think I can take care of myself"

"I don't doubt that" she eyed me "But I have Konoha to protect and keep safe, I have to follow regulations"

"Fine" I said not really wanting to argue with the ticking time bomb

"I'm back" said Shizune rushing in

"Oh crap, where is…" said Sakura panicking

"Calm down Sakura, Sai stayed with them. He teaching them how to draw" said Shizune quickly

I saw relief in her face and then a smile appeared in her face as she laughed; "Poor Sai, he's going to come out of the hospital looking like a rainbow" said Sakura

"So Teme, what made you change your mind and come back to Konoha?"

"I never said I would never come back to Konoha, dobe"

"Naruto, I already went over this with you. Where you ever paying attention?" said Sakura

"Kind of but I was eating Ramen" said Naruto justifying himself

"You know some times…" mumbled Sakura to herself

"Come on, we'll go for Ramen" said Kakashi

"I won't be able to go. I still have my shift at the hospital, sorry" said Sakura

Kakashi pushed Naruto and me out of the door; "Don't worry Sakura, will get together soon" he waved

**Sakura**

I couldn't believe that Sasuke was back and safe, Naruto looked so happy it was like he was reuniting him with his long lost brother. I held in my tears and I could tell that Naruto was doing the same. I had shaken his hand instead of a bone crushing hug like I always pictured I would give him. It wouldn't have felt right if I had, it would be like I was betraying _his_ loving memory, I was still mourning _his_ death.

I couldn't go with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and celebrate that Sasuke was back in Konoha. I had to get back to work and to check on the _little one_, who might be driving Sai crazy by now.

"Sakura take a seat, we need to talk" said Tsunade; "You need to move on, I know that _he_ would want you to"

"I'm trying but every time I see _her_ eyes, it just all comes back" I let my tears fall, Shinzu handed me a tissue

"Why don't you try to redo your life with Sasuke?" smirked Tsunade; "He seemed really surprised when you just shook his hand, I think he was expecting something more"

"Tsunade-shishou! No, I can't!" I said smacking her shoulder; "I'm going back to the hospital"

"You know Sakura, what if…"

"No I don't want to hear it!" I said covering my ears and running away from the Hokage tower, Tsunade was crazy! I could never…well I can't picture myself with…did I still even love him?

I passed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei and waved before running off to the hospital. I went directly to the children's wing. I had picture Sai tide up and little kids running around him pocking him every ten seconds. I stood still and watch, Sai had the kids sitting down with paper and crayons, I guess he learned from last time not to use paint or markers.

"Hey Sai; I'm back, how is she?"

"Hey, she fell asleep when she finished her drawing"

"Thanks Sai, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, what did the Hokage want?"

"You are never going to believe whose back…"

**Sasuke**

Kakashi pushed me and Naruto out the door, he took my duffle bag and disappeared and reappeared. We walked over to Naruto's favorite Ramen stand, we saw Sakura run passed us and wave. We sat down to eat. Naruto actually was eating like a normal person. I wonder who had managed to teach the dobe to eat normally.

"Kohana and Sakura sat him down, they didn't rest until he learned" said Kakashi like if he was reading my mind

"Who is Kohana?" I asked not knowing said girl

"Naruto's girlfriend, at the moment she is at home, in the Land of Thunder"

At the answer, Sasuke nearly choked on his Ramen. It was hard to picture the dobe with a girl by his side. The girl must be blind, deaf or probably has not been long enough with the dobe to know in the mess of a man she had decided to be with.

"I got work to finish, see you later Sasuke" Like that Kakashi disappeared and left me and Naruto alone, he smirked and patted my back. I smirked at him, we smacked our knuckles together.

"Naruto, what's with Sakura?" I asked as normal as I could

"Oh, you've missed a lot Teme…a lot" he said looking away "I can't tell you, Sakura would kill me, resurrect me and kill me again. If you want to know, you are going to have to ask her"

"Is it that bad?"

"Well in a way yeah and in another no"

"Dobe that did not make any sense" I said glaring at him

"Are you sure it's here Ino-chan?" complained a female

"Yeah, didn't Naruto take you on your first date here?" asked a familiar voice

"I know it was Ramen place but I can't remember the name" said the girl moving the flap

Naruto's eyes gleamed as he stood up and walked over to a black haired with sun kissed skin girl. Said girl looked over and smiled. She ran over to the dobe and jumped on his just as he opened his arms to her for an embrace. "Kohana look who's back?!" screamed Naruto

"Huh? Black hair, onyx eyes O-oh…" the black haired girl's eyes turned wide "Uchiha Sasuke"

This must be the girl Kakashi was telling me about, Naruto's girlfriend. I analyzed the girl in Naruto's arms. She had dark blue eyes and was glaring at me. I glared back at her but was sidetracked.

"Is that you Sasuke? I can't believe it!" said Ino coming over and hugging me. I just let her hug me but I didn't return the gesture. The dobe let his girl down and walked over with her in hand.

"Teme meet Kohana" I raised my hand to her and she shook it, presenting herself as I did. There was a tense moment before Ino interjected. I would have to keep an eye out for this Kohana girl.

Ino had sat down next to me and stared at me for a while; "You don't know the stuff that has happened in Konoha, specially to Sakura" she said

I paid more attention than I should have and she gave me a playful smirk. I had forgotten that about her but I was expecting her to change like Sakura had. "Well to start off Sakura got…"

"Ino-chan, lets go I need you to help me get some things!" said Kohana kissing Naruto on the cheek and pulling her by the arm before running off

"Ino better pray Sakura doesn't find out that she was going to spill" said Naruto

"Things are stranger than I ever imagined, later dobe"

"Bye Teme"

I left to Kakashi's place but I wanted to do was go after Ino and tell me what was with Sakura. It bothered me that I wanted to know about what happened, what changed her? Might as well forget it, her life is none of my business. I have a goal to accomplish…revive my clan!

Next Day

**Sakura**

"Sakura-san" said Kohana as I bumped into her

"I heard you were back and was going to see you" I said to her

"Forehead girl! Kohana!" screamed Ino waving at us

"Ino-pig, what's up?" I said smiling

"You know who's back right?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah Sasuke, I think all Konoha knows by now"

"Aren't you going try and get with him?" she asked

I had been thinking the same thing all last night but my feelings for him weren't strong like they had been four years ago. Even if I did want to go back with him it wouldn't be possible, my consciousness wouldn't let me, neither would _she_. "No, I think I'm well off" I said smiling looking at the sleeping figure in my arms

"So you wouldn't mind if I made a move on him?" asked Ino uncertain

"No, go ahead and good luck" I smiled at her and she smiled before leaving again

"Do you really mean it Sakura-chan?" asked Kohana eyeing me "Naruto told me that you held great affection for him"

"Yeah, all I need to keep me happy is my friends and this _little one_"

We walked to the park so Kohana and I could talk. There weren't much people but we found a secluded place. Kohana was happy that Naruto and her third anniversary was coming up soon, she wanted to give him something special but didn't know what.

"I think if you gave him a life time supply of Ramen, it would make him more than happy"

"How am I going to get that?" she asked

"Kohana I didn't really mean that, maybe you should make him a Ramen bowl. Put your own designs or even a nice phrase in it"

"I know just the place where to do that, thanks Sakura-chan"

"No problem, what would you want him to get you?" asked Sakura so she could tell Naruto and not get her just anything

"Anything as long it comes with loving affection" she smiled

Well Naruto there's the solution to your problem. The little one in my arms awoke and walked off to the play ground. Kohana looked at her and turned to me smiling. "Did you ever picture yourself like this, in these circumstances?"

"Yes but with a different person at the beginning but I'm glad that I met _him_…"

My voice cracked at the end, I tried to compose myself. Two years had gone by and I still could say him name without falling apart. Kohana held my hand and I hugged her. She was one I could tell anything and would not judge me. She was an understanding person, Naruto should be thankful for getting a person like her.

"I miss…_him_ so much…it still hurts" I cried

"Let it all out Sakura-chan, it's going to be okay" Kohana patted me in the back

I tried to fight back the pain but the more I tried to ignore it the more it pushed to be let free. Kohana handed me a tissue, I tried breathing in and out slowly trying to compose myself.

"Kohana-chan! Sakura-chan…what's wrong?" said Naruto running towards me

**Sasuke**

Naruto and I walked around Konoha. He kept asking me different questions but never mentioned Itachi. He would be surprised that Itachi was not the only Uchiha alive, the leader of the clan was alive as well. I killed him as well. Corrupt ass hole, like I was ever going to destroy innocent people in Konoha for a crime they did not commit.

"Let's go to the park"

"Whatever"

I walked next to him and received many stares. I ignored them though they where irritating me to no end. I turned to look at Naruto who was screaming at his girlfriend and Sakura but ran to them when he noticed something was not right. I followed him and stopped in front of the girls, Sakura was crying.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked her again

Sakura wiped her tears away. "Nothing, you know me…always emotional"

Naruto stared at her and something seemed to click and he smiled. He nodded at Sakura understanding. I was stumped, what had upset Sakura that she was crying like she was in pain? This probably had something do to with what Naruto and Ino were not allowed to say. Sakura stood up with Kohana and greeted us.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Naruto" she said

"Morning" I said

I turned my attention to a small girl walking towards us. She fell on her behind but got up again and kept walking. She finally stopped and raised her hands at Sakura who smiled at her and picked her up. Sakura caught my stare and she froze. From the corner of my eye Kohana and Naruto got nervous. This must be one of the changes that had happened when I was gone.

"Uh…Sasuke meet Sakuya…my daughter"

Daughter!!!!

I didn't see this coming.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank the reviewers!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Sasuke**

"You have a daughter?" I asked shocked

Sakura was already taken by whom? When did she get married and have a child? It all dawned at Sasuke then, that was the reason why Sakura was not with Naruto those last years chasing after him.

"Yeah…" answered Sakura nervously avoiding Sasuke's gaze

The little girl looked up she giggled as her gaze landed on Naruto. She raised her hands at him and Naruto took her into his arms.

"What's up Sakuya-chibi? Want to go eat some Ramen?" asked Naruto. Sakuya nodded and climbed the blond until she was sitting on Naruto's shoulder blades. Her hands had fist full of his yellow hair.

"Okay then, let's go to another one of the Naruto and Sakuya-chibi's ramen adventures" said Naruto razing a hand to the air. Sakuya giggled and pulled on Naruto's hair and he started to walk.

"Naruto, she can't eat ramen like you, it has to be cut in tiny pieces" said Sakura following him

"Uchiha aren't you coming?" asked Kohana "You can ask her, I think she wouldn't mind telling you how it all happened"

I saw Kohana walk away. She knew more than I did. I had no choice but to follow as well. Naruto spin around and around for Sakuya and she giggled. He winced every time Sakuya pulled his hair so she would not fall off.

"Naruto you're going to get dizzy, bump into people and end up hurting little Sakuya" said Kohana

"Hai Kohana-chan!" said Naruto stopping at once and walking in a normal pace

I stared at Sakura. She smiled every time she heard her daughter laugh but there was something more in her eyes. I could not figure out what it was but it did not seem to go with the Sakura I used to know. Sakura turned around and caught me staring, she smiled and I smirked.

"Here we are, now what part are we in the Sakuya-chibi and Naruto's ramen adventures?" asked Naruto

Sakuya raised two fingers in front of Naruto. He nodded a yes towards Sakuya but motioned for her to go on.

"Two…" she whispered

"Yay, high five…down low…up high…" Naruto held out his palm and Sakuya slapped it

"That's how it goes" both Sakuya and Naruto said out loud together, their hands raised up in the air

"Aw that's so cute!" screeched Sakura hugging her daughter

"Is that what you have been doing with Sakuya-chibi, every time you bring her to eat Ramen with you Naruto?" asked Kohana

"Yeah, when she gets older I'll teach her kage bushin no jutsu" said Naruto

Sakura sat down next to her daughter while Naruto sat on the other side and Kohana sat next to him. I sat next to Sakura. Sakura ordered chicken Ramen for Sakuya and cut it in the smallest pieces for Sakuya to eat.

"Open wide Sakuya" said Sakura bringing the spoon closer to her mouth, Sakuya opened her mouth wide. I could tell that Sakura was surprised when Sakuya got the spoon and motioned for Sakura to open wide for the coming spoon. It went like that until the bowl was empty, both where smiling.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

"Shizune, what's the matter?" asked Sakura standing

"They need you at the hospital"

"Today is my day off Shizune" complained Sakura

"It's an emergency, we need you at the operation room immediately!"

"Let's go…what about Sakuya?"

Sakura was looking at Shizune then at Sakuya. She was having a panic attack. Naruto waved her off towards Shizune.

"I'll take care of her Sakura-chan" Naruto assured her

"Thanks Naruto…I'll be back as soon okay Sakuya?"

"Hai…Okaa-chan" whispered Sakuya hugging Sakura

"Love you sweetheart"

"Wuv you…" whispered Sakuya

Sakuya waved bye to a running Sakura, she turned to Naruto and smiled.

"I need to buy groceries for dinner tonight, do you want to come or stay with Naruto, Sakuya-chibi?" asked Kohana

"Naruto-oji" stated the chibi

Kohana kissed Naruto and Sakuya before leaving towards the market stands. Naruto paid as did I and we left the ramen stand. Sakuya held on Naruto's pinky as we walked through Konoha.

"Naruto!" I heard a familiar annoying voice and a bark

"Oy Kiba, Akamaru!"

Naruto fastened his pace and Sakuya tried to run in order be at pace with him but only managed to trip and fall. Sasuke grabbed her before she could fall on the ground and set her on her feet. She looked up at Sasuke. He expected her to flinch away from him but instead she smiled and held on to his hand. They walked towards Naruto and Kiba who where speaking or shouting, Akamaru barked and came our way.

"Akamaru" giggled Sakuya as the dog had licked her face

"Did you forget something dobe?" I asked Naruto pointing at Sakuya

"Oops!"

"So it's true, you came back Uchiha"

"Your eyes don't deceive you Inuzuka" I said smirking

Akamaru came closer and sniffed me. The damn dog had grown. Sakuya was on top of the dog holding on to his fur. Akamaru walked in circles around everyone, Sakuya was holding on but she still slipped side ways and I grabbed her again. I wondered if this always happening to her.

**

* * *

Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't expecting so many reviews but when I saw them, I was jumping on my chair trying not to scream out of joy!**

**I want to thank the following reviewers:**

_**Kyo12591**_

_**Usagiki1234**_

_**Daysi5**_

_**Preciousgem101**_

_**PiecesHateScorpios**_

_**Udhinasasa**_

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**Sasuke**

Kiba high fived Sakuya while Akamaru licked her again before they left to meet with bug boy. Naruto lifted Sakuya on his arms, I expect for him to sit her on his shoulders again but instead he cradle her in his arms. "What are you doing dobe?"

"It's time for Sakuya's nap, right Sakuya-chibi?"

The raspberry didn't answer Naruto, her eyes where already closed and her breathing was even. I didn't expect her to answer him in the first place. She was shy for a kid her size she should be able to speak more. We ended stopping at the bridge where old Team 7 would meet up for training. I leaned on it while Naruto leaned his back on it holding Sakuya.

"When was she born?"

"Who?"

"Raspberry in your arms dobe"

"Oh you mean Sakuya; she was born three years ago"

It wasn't long ago then that Sakura had gotten together with some one. But it made me wonder why was Naruto taking care of Sakuya and not just taking her to her father? "Who's her father?" I blurted out not really meaning for it to come out

Naruto turned to me, there was a confused look on his face but it changed into one of nervousness. He looked away towards the road waiting for someone to pass but no one was coming.

"I can't tell you that Sasuke, Sakura-chan would break my bones"

I looked at him again waiting for him to give me a better excuse. Sakura had hit him so many times when we where still a team, I can't imagine her losing the habit. I knew the dobe would survive any punch Sakura threw at him.

"Man! Look…Sakura went through a lot in the last four years and I can't spill anything out." Naruto sigh and moved so raspberries head was on his shoulder. "Knowing Sakura she might tell you soon just give her some time to get comfortable to you. I mean you've been gone for so long…and she hasn't seen you for four years…"

I nodded, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know everything but with my punishment around the corner I preferred being informed. Now that I got thinking to my punishment, I wondered what it would be. I never got to tell Tsunade, what I knew about Itachi and that the founder of the Uchiha clan had been alive.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" screamed a high pitched voice

I cringed to the scream, that voice could only belong to the only annoying girl left in all Konoha…Ino.

"Oh, I thought Sakura had the day off?"

"There was an emergency in the hospital" answered Naruto

Ino rubbed raspberry back before turning her attention towards me, was she the only one who hadn't moved on with her life?

"Sasuke I wanted to talk to you"

"Talk" I said

"Well…I was wondering if we could talk alone"

"I'm sure whatever you tell me I will eventually tell the dobe and in matter of hours Konoha will also know"

"I was wondering if you would like to go eat lunch with me."

"Hn" I was barely a day and a half here and girls where starting to bother me

"Or dinner, it doesn't really matter"

"I already made plans with the dobe"

"You li…ar" Naruto couldn't complete his word. Sasuke had stepped on his foot

"Naruto, shut up you'll wake her up"

"Maybe tomorrow then Sasuke-kun"

"I'm not sure"

Ino nodded and waved bye at us as she left from where she had come. I was relieved when she left I feared she was going to stick with us for the rest of the day.

"Why did you lie to Ino, teme?"

"I don't want to be bothered by woman"

"You where to harsh on Ino, she's still sensitive"

"Sensitive?"

"Yeah, she had a thing for Shikamaru but Shikamaru wasn't into her. He was into Temari they are together and living in Konoha"

Naruto was keeping up to date with mindless gossip. So Shikamaru and the sand princess where together? I never pictured it, the lazy ninja with an aggressive bitch. **(I meant no** **offense to Temari; I just think that Sasuke thinks of her that way) **

We kept walking around Konoha. Naruto kept telling all the changes that had occurred in Konoha. Hinata had moved and Kiba was soon to move to be close to her. Choji was trying to score a sate with Ino. He shyly stated that he was planning on asking Kohana to marry seeing my facial expression, he assured that Kohana had been living with him when his older brothers allowed her to come to Konoha and when he went to see her. Sakura had become top doctor at Konoha Hospital which explained why she didn't argue further earlier when she was called back to the hospital.

"Naruto, Sasuke! I'm back!" Sakura came running with Kohana at her side both where carrying grocery bags. "Sakuya sweetheart wake up"

"Hmm…?" Raspberry rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. I don't know why but I couldn't help but smirk at her actions.

"Don't sleep too much sweetheart then you can't sleep at night" said Sakura reaching for her daughter when Sakuya stuck her little arms at her

"Hai…" she whispered

"What with all the food?" asked Naruto taking the grocery bags from Kohana

"I'm going to make dinner for the five of us tonight" said Sakura reaching for the grocery bags she had placed down but I beat her to them

"Really? What are you cooking this time?" asked Naruto

"You'll have to wait and see" smiled Kohana

We walked to a different path which wasn't where Sakura lived. It did not surprise me she was married now living with her husband. Did that meant that she meant her husband and not me when she said the five of us?

"Here we are, let's go in every one" Sakura let every one in and led us to the living room while she and Kohana went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sakuya ran to her room and came back with a pack of cards in her hands.

"What game do you want to play Sakuya-chibi?" asked Naruto

"Fishies"

"You mean Gold Fish"

"Hai…fishies" nodded the raspberry

Naruto went to sit in front of the table in the center of the living room. Sakuya came over to me and pulled me by the hand to sit in front of the table as well. Sakuya gave the cards to Naruto he shuffled them and passed five to each person. She grabbed them and spread them in front of her face so we could only see her eyes.

"Sasuke-teme got any seven's?"

"Naruto don't curse in front of Sakuya!!" screamed Sakura from the kitchen

"Gomen!"

"I don't have any seven's"

Every one stared at me and I stared at them back.

"When you don't have the card you're suppose to say Gold Fish" said Naruto urging me to say it

"(sigh) Gold Fish"

"Sas-chan any fouw's?"

"Yes" I handed her my card she had the biggest smile I had seen

The game went on. Sakuya would pick Naruto one turn and pick me on her next turn she won four out of the fifteen games we played and Naruto lost most of the times. I never saw any photo's of Sakura's husband, there was just photo's of Sakura and the raspberry.

When Sakura screamed the dinner was ready Sakuya dragged Naruto and me to the kitchen.

"Oh wow!"

Sakura and Kohana had made Oyakodon, Korokke, Gyoza, Okonomiyaki and Sushi. Sakuya went over to her baby chair and sat on it as she placed the board on top of her. We all sat down and ate. Sakura cut everything in tiny pieces for Sakuya to eat. It surprised me how quiet and clean Sakuya ate most kids got dirty.

"Sweetheart go and brush your teeth"

"Hai…oka-chan"

Sakuya hoped of her baby chair and made her towards the bathroom. Kohana and Naruto started to wash the dishes.

"Sakura-chan guess who asked Sasuke-teme out?"asked Naruto

"I'm going with my gut and say Ino" smirked Sakura

"Yup but Sasuke turned her down"

"That's mean Sasuke" Sakura turned to me with her hands at her hips

"I've only been here two days and women are already after me. Besides why try to form anything if my punishment is around the corner"

"Oh…I had forgotten that" whispered Sakura looking away

"Sas-chan got in twouble?" asked Sakuya coming over to me

I stared at her and moved my gaze else were and found Sakura's eyes instead. She motioned for me to speak to her or more likely to reassure raspberry since I could see tears in her eyes.

"Yes but it's my fault…so it's always best to think before taking action otherwise there can be big consequences" I said slowly trying not to upset her

"Oh…weally then I'm gonna think befowe I take awtion"

Sakuya climbed up to my lap and sat on it before hugging me tight with her little arms. I didn't know what to do but Naruto moved his hands indicating I hug her back. I patted her back lightly and I could feel her grip tighten. She looked up and smiled at me I smirked and she giggled. It reminded me of Sakura back when we where in Team 7.

Sakura carried Sakuya to her room. I could hear Sakura reading Sakuya a story before coming out of the room. We all walked to the door and stood outside for a while letting the cool night air of Konoha hit us.

"Sakura-san are you going to work tomorrow?" asked Kohana

"Yeah, another hard day at the hospital" sighed Sakura

"Where are you going to leave Sakuya-chan?"

"The children's ward at the hospital…Sai usually stops by there to teach her how to draw"

"Kohana and I can take care of her tomorrow Sakura-chan" piped up Naruto

"Are you sure you're not going to have a mission or anything?"

"Yup, I'll go come get her tomorrow"

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem Sakura-chan, we better go it's getting late"

Naruto and Kohana waved their good-byes. It was just me and Sakura on the porch of her small house. I stared at the sky as did Sakura. She turned to me and smiled a sincere, peaceful smile.

"I'm glad you're back home Sasuke…Sakuya has taken a liking towards you. I hope you don't mind because she going to be going after you for awhile"

"How so?" I asked

"She tends to follow and learn everything about any person she deems as one of my friends or Naruto's. Sakuya still follows Naruto. He surprises her with something new everyday"

Sasuke turned to Sakura again and analyzed her this time. He could see that she cared for her daughter but her eyes gave away so much more. He could tell that the gleam he once saw in her eyes was gone. She was tired not physically but emotionally.

"I hope that the Elders give you a light punishment after all you killed Orochimaru and you never did harvest any danger towards Konoha"

"It doesn't really matter, I have accomplished my goals that's all to it"

"Don't you want to have your own family? Children? Watch them grow and be great ninja's?"

"I don't know if that's a life style suited for me…but I'll consider it"

I walked down the steps and flicked a good bye to her.

"Good night" she whispered

**

* * *

I know that Sasuke is OCC, its hard writing in his perspective so please bear with me.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all the reviewers:**

**_bLoOdCoVeReDpOtAtAtOs_, _udhinasasa_, _preciousgem101_, and _Daysi5_!  
**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sasuke**

I walked out of Kakashi's apartment. I wanted to know what my punishment was going to be. I thought over what Sakura said last night, might I get sentenced to a lighter punishment for killing Orochimaru? I kept walking not really noticing where I was heading to until I felt a pair of arms around my legs.

"What the…?"

"Uchi-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Sakuya" I mumbled not understanding where she had come from and why alone?

"Sakuya–chibi! Where'd ya go?!" yelled the dobe

I lifted raspberry up and saw her wave at the screaming dobe. I lowered raspberry so she could stand but her little arms encircled my neck. I didn't try to pry her off my neck instead I removed my hands to see if she would fall. Raspberry grinned when she dangled from my neck, I smirked and she giggled.

"There you are Sakuya-chibi, oh hey teme"

"Dobe"

"Did you find her Naruto?" asked Kohana running towards the group. Naruto pointed at Sasuke and she sighed in relief when she saw little Sakuya. She greeted Sasuke and turned back to Sakuya. "Sakuya-chibi, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs and ham with juice"

"Okay then, let's go" stated Naruto

While they walked to where ever it was that Naruto was taking them, Sakuya kept whispering questions in Sasuke's ear.

"What's your favowite colow?"

"Red and dark blue"

She smiled. "Momma likes red too, what's your favowite sweet?"

"I don't like sweets"

"Liar, you like chocolate" said Naruto grinning

"You lied? Momma says that lying is bad, if momma finds out you lied she's gonna hit you" said Sakuya

Sakura hitting me was the last thing I was thinking about, what surprised me was that raspberry said a full sentence. We made it to a breakfast stand. Going inside, I put Sakuya on her feet but she held on to the pinky of my hand. Naruto ordered for everyone and we waited for our food. Raspberry started to pull away from me, I stopped her. If she kept this 'walking away from her babysitter' thing she is going to end up hurt or kidnapped.

"Sakuya stay here, it's not safe to wonder around alone" stated Sasuke

"That's why I'm bwing you with me"

Sasuke let her pull him to where ever it was this child wanted to go to. She stopped and hugged a pair of legs. Looking up, Sasuke found none other than Nara and his ticking time bomb of a woman who was pregnant!

"Sakuya got you on a leash I see"

"You wish Nara"

"Hi chibi, haven't seen you around" said Temari patting Sakuya's head

"Temawi-ōba, eat bweakfast with us" Shikamaru turned to look at Sakuya with an annoyed look on his face. Sasuke assumed they already had eaten breakfast and where just leaving. "Shikamawu-ōji pwease?" Sakuya gave him her puppy dog eyes

"Troublesome girl" said Shikamaru giving up

"Don't ask him for permission, I can stay" said Temari walking with Sakuya

Naruto and Kohana finally appeared with the food. They sat down on a big table. With the help of Temari. Kohana cut Sakuya's food in small pieces for her to eat.

"So the rumors are true, your back" said Shikamaru as if talking about Sasuke was the most boring thing in the world

"I accomplished what I had set out to do"

"Do the elders know you're here?" asked Shikamaru

"Tsunade went to inform them, I'm just waiting"

"Are they going to punish…" Shikamaru paused when he saw Naruto put a finger in front of his lips and then pointing at Sakuya

"She's grown attach to teme" stated Naruto

"That troublesome girl gets attach to anything that talks"

"Including you Shika so be quiet" said Temari smirking as she rubbed her stomach

"I'm not sure what I'll get for leaving but I really don't care, I did what I was suppose to do" I leaned back into the seat and turned to look a Sakuya who was talking to the women and laughing. Temari placed Sakuya's hand on her stomach and she giggled. She turned and smiled at me and I smirked at her again. She giggled and Temari smirked when she caught me.

"Uchiha boy has a soft spot for Sakuya-chan" said Temari

"What's a soft spot Temawi-ōba?" asked Sakuya

"It means that Uchiha" Temari pointed at Sasuke "Likes you"

"Weally! I like Uchi-chan too!"

Sakuya beamed Sasuke the biggest smile he had ever seen on a child. He could not help but smirk at the child.

"Hey! Don't you like me Sakuya-chibi?" whined Naruto

"A bunches Nawuto-ōji! I like Hana-ōba, Temawi-ōba and Shikamawu-ōji too!"

"You are adorable Sakuya-chan, I hope I have a daughter just like you" said Temari hugging Sakuya then she rubbed her stomach

It surprised Sasuke that Shikamaru didn't groan. He was actually smiling he was happy that the blond was pregnant with his child. Sasuke could not imagine how Sakura could have had Sakuya at the time she did? Konoha was not safe. It was the main target for Uchiha Madara and the Akatsuki.

"We need to go, we need to see Tsunade-sama" said Shikamaru standing up

"I'll see you later Sakuya-chan" said Temari hugging Sakuya

"Bye Temawi-ōba, Shikmawu-ōji…" Sakuya pointed at Naruto who was eating pancakes. Shikamaru made hands signs and froze Naruto just as he was going to take a bite into his pancakes. Sakuya giggled and minutes later Naruto was freed and she waved good bye to Nara and Temari.

"That was funny"

We all finished eating breakfast and left. Raspberry was in between the dobe and me as we walked though she skipped. Kohana sighed and smiled at the sight.

"Nawuto-ōji, can we go see Sai-chan?"

"Why do you want to go see Sai-san, Sakuya-chibi?" asked Kohana. She was still skeptical of the boy who had no people skills, it unnerved her.

"Sai-chan said that he was gonna teach me how to draw"

"I guess so that is if we can find him"

"I know where Sai-chan is"

Sakuya ran ahead with Naruto in tow I just followed and soon appeared in to the side of raspberry. "What did I say earlier?"

The raspberry stopped and walked backwards until she had Naruto and me beside her, she grabbed each of our hands and kept her running. We followed her until we where in front of the park. She looked around until she spotted my replacement.

"Sai-chan!"

Raspberry ran to him and stopped in front him when she noticed he was concentrating on his notebook. Sakuya stood behind me to peer at what he was drawing and smiled.

"Those awe pwetty colows Sai-chan"

"Hello Sakuya, are you alone?" asked Sai

"Nope; Nawuto-ōji, Hana-ōba and Uchi-chan awe with me" Sakuya pointed at Naruto, Kohana and Sasuke who where making their way towards them. Sai stiffened when his eyes met Sasuke. He had not seen him for over a year and he thought he would not ever see him again but here he was walking towards them.

"Hey Sai"

"Hello Naruto, Kohana-san, Uchiha"

"Hello Sai" greeted Kohana

"Hn"

"Sai-chan, pwease teach to dwaw?" asked Sakuya

Sai nodded and took out another notebook then a pencil Sakuya sat down next to him. Kohana sat next to the child to watch. Naruto and Sasuke sat apart from them. Sasuke kept eying Sakuya's notebook. Her drawings where not the best but with practice she would master them.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

An Anbu appeared in front of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and motioned the man to hurry to whatever it was he wanted.

"A message from Hokage-sama"

The Anbu handed Sasuke a letter and disappeared. Sasuke sat down and opened the letter Naruto peeked over to see what was the message.

Uchiha Sasuke

You are to report to my office tomorrow in the afternoon.

Do not be late.

Come alone.

**Hokage Tsunade**

"I guess it means that the Elders have made a decision"

"I was wondering when they would finally sentenced me, I was growing tired of waiting"

"Aren't you afraid that you might die?"

"No, I don't care"

"Well you should, chibi would ask where you have gone. She would hear the gossip and cry her little heart out"

I turned over at Sakuya who was smiling and showing Sai and Kohana her drawing. I held back a wince. I could not picture her crying. It would not fit her, not a child who was made to smile and bring laughter. I turned back to the dobe who was glaring at me. I sighed and fell back into the grass.

* * *

**That's chapter 5! How was it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank the Reviewers, all of you are awesome!**

**Sorry it took a while to write this, I hope you guys love it!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ōka-chan bye, wove you"

"Bye sweetheart, I love you too, don't cause trouble"

Sakuya and Naruto waved bye to Sakura as she made it inside Konoha Hospital. She knew that she left Sakuya alone a lot but she always made up for it.

"Sakuya-chibi you want to go visit Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Hai!"

Naruto and Sakuya walked to the Hokage tower. Sakuya skipped each step up as she asked Naruto questions and he answered. "Nawuto-ōji you gonna be Hokage one day wight?"

"You got it and I'll be number one!"

"You'll the best of the best Nawuto-ōji"

Sakuya twirled as Naruto walked the hallways of the Hokage tower. Sakuya's feet got tangled up and she fell forward.

"Are you okay Sakuya-chibi?"

"Hai!"

They both walked side by side holding hands until they where standing in front of the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-baa-chan can we come in?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Hi Tsunade-baa!" said Sakuya running over to hug her

"Hi Sakuya-chan, is there a reason why you came Naruto?"

"Hai! It's about Teme"

Both turned to see if Sakuya was paying attention but they found her playing with Tonton the pig in the corner of the room.

"What about Uchiha?"

"Well I saw the message yesterday and I know that today Sasuke is coming in an hour, do you know what his punishment is?"

"Naruto that's classified information that I can't give you"

"So it means that it's big, the elders have to remember that he killed Orochimaru and Itachi. He brought safety to Konoha!"

"The elders don't see it that way Naruto, they saw Uchiha as a threat to Konoha"

"But you have a vote here too don't you?"

"Yes but I have to choose what's best for Konoha. If I pick positive for Sasuke they won't consider it because they'll believe that I'm doing it for you and the Rookie 9"

Naruto sat down on a chair looking angry that he couldn't do anything to help Sasuke out. He knew that if he asked Tsunade if he could talk to the elders she would deny it.

"Let's play tag Tonton" said Sakuya poking the pig and running out of the Hokage's office, the pig squeaked and ran after her

"Isn't there anything I can do?" asked Naruto not wanting to give up

"No Naruto, It's most likely Sasuke who will determine his own fate. Sasuke will have to say why he left, the reasons and everything he went through"

"Teme doesn't care, he said that it didn't matter if they sentenced him to death"

Naruto slammed his head to the office desk and let out a deep breath. Tsunade leaned back to her chair. "I hate dealing with these things" she said looking out at Konoha

"You could always make me Hokage, Tsunade-baa-chan"

Tsunade smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Isn't it a bit too quiet in here?"

"Yeah…Sakuya-chibi where are you?" Naruto looked around "Ah crap I lost her"

"Tonton isn't here either, he must be with her" said Tsunade. "They must be playing within the Hokage Tower"

"Tonton you can't catch me, nah nah nah…" said Sakuya running

"oink oink" the pig ran after Sakuya

Sakuya was looking back at Tonton to see how close he was coming and how much faster she needed to run. Though she did not see some one walking her way and she ran into them.

"Owie that huwt…" mumbled Sakuya as she massaged her forehead

"You shouldn't run in the hallways Sakuya"

"Huh? Neji-oji hi!" Sakuya got off the floor and went to hug Neji which was hugging his knees

"Nice to see you too Sakuya" Neji patted her head

"Sakuya-chibi is here!" said a high pitched voice

"Tenten-ōba!" Sakuya was snuggled up into Ten Ten's chest

"I was just going to go see you after meeting with the Hokage" said Ten Ten

"Are you alone Sakuya?" asked Neji

"Nope, I came with Naruto-ōji but he's talking to Tsunade-baa so I went to play with Tonton"

"…" Neji was left to his thoughts

Tenten carried Sakuya in her arms and talked to her while Neji contemplated on what reason would Naruto want to talk to the Hokage? The village seemed fine when he came in and his team even had a run in with Ino and Choji. If something was wrong they would have known and told him.

"Sakuya-chan!"

Sakuya was pulled away from Tenten and into Lee's arms. Sakuya giggled and rapped her arms around Lee's neck. "Lee-ōji hi!"

"How has the ever youthful Sakuya-chan been?"

"Gweat!"

Ten-Ten and Lee kept talking to Sakuya while Neji walked ahead to the Hokage's office but before he could get there he saw Sasuke go in as well. Neji walked towards the office and stopped in front of it. He was going to knock but stopped when he heard the elders speak.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"I came to defend you and…" Naruto was cut off

"If you stay here it is only to hear not to speak Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hai" mumbled Naruto

Neji retracted from the door and headed back to his team. He didn't know what to do when he saw Sasuke heading to the Hokage's office. His first instinct told him to attack him but Sasuke was walking in a slow pace without weapons which meant that he wasn't going to harm the Hokage. In other words it meant that Uchiha Sasuke came back and is being given is sentence for leaving Konoha.

"This is the last thing I expected to come back to" said Neji

"Hey Neji, aren't we going to see the Hokage?" Tenten

"We can't right now, she having a meeting with elders"

They walked back to Lee who was spinning Sakuya around the place while Tonton was trying to avoid getting stepped on. Ten-Ten smiled and joined them and grabbed Tonton and spine him around as well.

Lee placed Sakuya down as did Tenten placed Tonton down, once placed down they began to each one another around Neji.

"Neji-ōji where'd ya go to?" asked Sakuya

"To the Land of Cloud"

"Is it pwetty there?" she asked

"Yes but the sun barely shines there" answered Tenten

Tonton came over and poked Sakuya in the leg and began to run off. Sakuya laughed and ran after the pig. Neji ran after her when he noticed they where heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Sakuya, wait! Stop!" said Neji

It was too late. Tonton had smacked himself on an Anbu's leg while Sakuya crouched and slid past the Anbu. Turning around she came face to face with the Anbu but backed away and grabbed Tonton as it ran to her.

"Sakuya-chibi?"

"Nawuto-ōji!"

Sakuya ran to Naruto and hid behind his legs but gasped when she saw Sasuke come out with his hands behind his back and two Anbu one on each side.

"What are they doin to Uchi-chan?"

"He's going away for some time Sakuya-chibi" mumbled Naruto trying to maintain his anger inside not wanting to scare Sakuya

"No! Don't take Uchi-chan away!"

Sakuya ran to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his legs as tears ran down her face. Sasuke was surprised to find Sakuya in the Hokage tower but what really shocked him was that she was crying because she did not want him to leave.

"Little girl let go please" one of the Anbu spoke

"No, never" cried Sakuya

Lee and Tenten where surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of them and more surprised to find Sakuya hugging and crying over him. Neji on the other hand knew this was not going to end well and he had to do something before things got worse. "Tenten go and get Sakura, hurry"

Tenten nodded and ran off to Konoha Hospital to get Sakura. She barged inside Sakura's office.

"Tenten what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but something is going on at the Hokage's office, we need to get there"

Sakura nodded and dropped her coat in the chair and ran of with Tenten towards the Hokage Tower. Both Kunoichi ran at full speed and stopped just as they saw the group ahead of them.

"Child let go of Uchiha Sasuke" one of the Elder's spoke

"Nawuto-ōji tell them to go away" cried Sakuya

"Sakuya-chibi, I can't they are the Elders" stated Naruto placing his hands on her little shoulders

"I don't like to repeat myself child" stated the Elder

"Uchi-chan is good, he hasn't done wong" cried Sakuya hiding her face in Sasuke's leg

"What's going on? Sakuya-chan, why are you behaving like this?" asked Sakura stepping in

"Momma they are twying to take Uchi-chan away, don't let them momma" cried Sakuya

"Haruno Sakura pry your child away before we grow irritated"

"Sakuya please let go of Sasuke" Sakura walked over to her daughter and wrapped her hands on her little arms

"Momma please don't let them take Uchi-chan" cried Sakuya struggling out of her mother's grip

"Sakuya listen to your mother, I will be fine" declared Sasuke

Sakuya looked up at Sasuke and he nodded at her. Sakuya stepped away as she tried to wipe her tears away. Sasuke knelled in front of Sakuya and smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him and hug him. "Please don't go Uchi-chan, I'm gonna miss ya"

"Everything is going to be fine Sakuya" Sasuke couldn't hug back but tapped Sakuya's tinny shoulder with his chin

Sakuya stepped back as her mother stepped forward and hugged Sasuke. "We'll be waiting for you" whispered Sakura

Naruto patted Sasuke as the Anbu took him away. Sakuya ran over to the Elders with her hands clasped together.

"Please don't take Uchi-chan away. I promise I will take care of him, look after him and if he does something bad momma will hit him" said Sakuya

"Child you are so innocent"

"Maybe the Child sees what no one else does"

The Elders spoke as they left the group. Neji and his team retreated into the Hokage's office. Sakura picked Sakuya up as she cried in her mother's arms. Naruto came over and hugged them.

"I am sure that after that the Elders saw, they might change their minds" said Tsunade "Sakuya don't cry Sasuke will be back before you know it"

Sakuya nodded as waved good bye to Tsunade as she went inside her office. Sakura turned to Naruto, confused and mad.

"What was going on Naruto?"

"Today was the day that the Elders where going to decide Sasuke's sentenced"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" asked an angered Sakura

"I thought that they weren't going to give him such a harsh sentence, I mean in the end he did a lot for Konoha"

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower with a sleeping Sakuya, they couldn't believe that Sasuke was gone…again. Naruto and Sakura walked towards the bridge where Team 7 always waited for each other. Both stared at the sky above them as a blue bird flew by.

* * *

**That was Chapter six, what did you guys think?**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank all the reviewers! Love ya guys!**

**I don't own Naruto! Just Sakuya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Two Years Later**

"Sakuya-chan, breakfast is ready"

"Coming Ōka-chan!"

Five year old Sakuya skipped to the kitchen and sat down in front of her mother. Both ate their breakfast at a slow pace this morning.

"Ōka-chan aren't you gonna to work today?"

"Nope, today is my day off"

"What are we gonna to do today Ōka-chan?"

"I'm not sure yet"

Finishing their breakfast, Sakuya went to change into her red sundress. Sakura came over and fixed her daughters hair into two pigtails. Sakura was sporting a short red dress suit, which stopped a mid-thigh with her back under shorts and long sleeves that got bigger from the elbow to the wrist.

"Ōka-chan can we go visit Temari-ōba?"

"Sure, you can get a chance to play with Shikako-kun"

Shikamaru and Temari had a baby boy who was named Shikako and was now two years of age. Shikako came out with Shikamaru's brown pineapple hair style but with Temari's teal eyes. Sakura and Sakuya made it out of their house and walked down the busy streets of Konoha. They walked passed the park and weren't surprised to find Shikamaru with Temari and Shikako sitting in the grass.

"Temari-ōba, Shikamaru-ōji! Shikako-chan!" screamed and waved Sakuya as she made it over to them with Sakura right behind her

"Ohayo! Sakuya-chan!" greeted Temari as she hugged her

"Ohayo Shikamaru, Temari"

"Ohayo Sakura" greeted Temari since Shikamaru was 'asleep'

Sakuya sat next to Shikako as the little boy pounded on Shikamaru's stomach but barely making any harm. Shikako and Sakuya checked Shikamaru's pockets and found kunai's. They laid them on the ground in front of them.

"Shikako-chan these are kunai, you use them to protect the people you love and care about and yourself"

Temari and Sakura watched as Sakuya explained what the weapon was and what it was used for both smiled. Though Shikako seemed more bored than interested yet he was paying attention.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" asked Temari

"No, the elders wouldn't tell Naruto or Tsunade where or how long he was going to be gone"

"Has Sakuya asked for him?"

"At times but I assure her that he is fine, she even asked me to show her where he use to live"

"You took her?"

"Yes, she really misses him"

"How so if she only met him four days?" asked Temari confused

"True but remember when she met you and you had to go back to Suna? She kept nagging Shikamaru where you went and when you where going to come back and she had met you only once"

"Worst month of my life, troublesome child" said Shikamaru opening his eyes

"Twoublesome" said Shikako

"Oh my!" said Sakura surprised

"My baby said his first word" Temari went to Shikako and bear-hugged him. The boy had known how to speak but was too lazy and had kept quiet.

"Temari you're going to suffocate our kid" said Shikamaru sitting up

Temari kissed Shikako's cheek the boy seemed uncomfortable but let his mother cuddle him. Shikako was placed back with Sakuya and they gave Shikamaru his weapons back. Sakuya pulled Shikako to stand up and over her back, running off she yelled where she was going.

"Be right back!"

"Not to be mean but Sakuya has inherited Naruto's crazy streak" said Temari

"I was afraid of that" said Sakura

Shikako sigh, indicating that he wanted to know exactly where they were going and why at such a fast pace. They stopped at the shopping stands and Sakuya walked in a normal pace as she looked from stand to stand searching.

"sigh"

"We are almost there Shikako, so don't fall asleep" said Sakuya as she walked "Look here it is Shikako-chan!"

Sakura placed Shikako down and took out a frog coin bag resembling that of Naruto's. She pulled Shikako up. "Want anything Shikako-chan?"

"sigh" Shikako pointed at a large lollipop

Sakuya stuck the sweet to Shikako's mouth as she got a chocolate. She paid and hauled Shikako to her back again as she started to walk once more. They only got far enough to a park bench when they bumped with a blond kunoichi and a chubby shinobi.

"Ino-ōba, Choji-ōji ohayo!"

"Ohayo Sakuya-chan" greeted Ino

"Who do you have there Sakuya-chan?" asked Choji

"It's Shikako-chan, say hi Shikako" said Sakuya nudging him

"sigh"

"Just like Shikamaru" said Choji

"Sakuya-chan you aren't alone right?" asked Ino

"We where just heading to Ōka-chan"

"Okay then be careful Sakuya-chan, Shikako-kun" said Ino waving

"Hai!" smiled Sakuya as she kept walking "We're back!"

"Where did you two go?" asked Sakura

"We went to buy sweets!" said Sakuya placing Shikako down

"Sakuya it's too early to eat sweets" said Sakura taking away the chocolate

"Same goes for you Shikako" said Temari taking away the lollipop

"Twoublesome mom"

"Ahh he called me mom!" Temari grabbed Shikako and cuddled him

(sigh) "Temari" mumbled Shikamaru

They all stopped when an Anbu appeared in front of them. Sakuya got closer to Shikako as in to protect him from the Anbu. Sakuya still did not trust the Anbu not after they took Sasuke away.

"Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Nara Temari you are being summoned by the Hokage" The Anbu poof away, Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru stood up and dusted off their clothes. They turned to Sakuya and Shikako.

"What should we do about the kids?" asked Temari

"They can stay here" said Shikamaru

"No, Sakuya go back home with Shikako and wait for us there"

"Hai, Ōka-chan!" said Sakuya placing Shikako on her back

Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru ran towards the Hokage Tower as Sakuya walked back home. They kept walking the busy streets of Konoha bumping into several adults. "We need to hurry, there are too many people"

Sakuya and Shikako kept walking but soon stopped on a bench. Sakuya couldn't really keep walking because she was getting tired of carrying Shikako. "Let's rest a little Shikako-chan"

"sigh"

Sakuya sat Shikako on the bench as she cracked her muscles and stretched. Sakuya turned back to Shikako only to find the bench empty. "Ah Shikako-chan where'd ya go!"

"sigh"

Sakuya followed the all so familiar sigh and found that Shikako was just up ahead.

"You can walk Shikako-chan! And you made me carry you" Sakuya stuck out her tongue at him and he sigh. As she came up to a crowd-less street Sakuya saw Naruto jump from building to building.

"I wonder where Naruto-ōji is going"

Sakuya didn't follow Naruto knowing that her uncle had a nag to get in trouble and get hit a lot by her mother when he did. The last thing she wanted was to get in trouble with her mother when she just got scold for eating candy in the morning. Before Sakuya and Shikako could take another step, Naruto was right in front of them with a goofy grin covering his face. He got Sakuya and Shikako and kept going to where ever it was he was going.

"Ohayo Naruto-ōji!"

"Ohayo!"

"Naruto-oji, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, just wait and see"

Sakuya nodded and turned to Shikako who look like he was about to go to sleep at any second. They stopped and there where some people in front of them. Sakuya couldn't tell where they had stopped. She grabbed Shikako and looked up to Naruto who was making a path for her to walk in.

"What's the big surprise Naruto-ōji?"

"Look!" Naruto pointed ahead

Sakuya looked ahead but she could only see two figures up ahead. The sun was making it difficult to distinguish who they where. She took a step forward but Shikako pulled her back to her original spot and shook his head and glared at the figure approaching.

Sakuya placed a hand over her forehead to see if it would help her see who it was but still she could not make out who it was. The person was now in front of her but all she could see was his black pants and ninja sandals. Looking up her eyes widen and a smile graced her face.

"Uchi-chan!"

* * *

**I'm having trouble updating since I just got into college and it's hard adapting. I'll try my best to keep updating faster.**

**In other news, is there any thing you fellow readers would want to see happen in the story? Give me ideas!**

**Review Pretty Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking my time but I wanted to make this chapter good enough for all of you. **

**I want to thank all the reviewers, your comments mean a lot to me and they are cute!**

**I don't own Naruto! Just Sakuya and Shikako!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke**

"Uchi-chan!" Sakuya smiled and took a step towards me

The boy beside her pulled her dress back and stepped forward extending his arm covering Sakuya from coming any closer. I took a step closer to Sakuya and the boy took a few steps forward and kicked me on the shin as hard as he could.

"Shikako-chan, he's a friend. Uchi-chan isn't going to hurt me"

"Yes kid and you're going to have to kick a lot harder than that to hurt me" I said

"Ah my baby is walking, look Shika!" screamed Temari grabbing the boy and hugging him to her chest

"Twoublesome mom" said the little boy

"I'm so happy you are back Uchi-chan! I missed ya a bunches!" said Sakuya hugging me

I hugged the raspberry back and backed away only see her plant a kiss on my cheek. I smirked and she giggled. I turned back to the small group. Shikamaru took their son from Temari. He patted the boy's head before putting him down. He walked over to me and pointed at Sakuya then at the ground. He wanted me to put Sakuya down.

"Don't get jealous Shikako-chan, you're my best friend forever" Sakuya hugged the little boy. He blushed and looked irritated but let raspberry hug him

"I heard that…" Sakura came running and stopped as she saw me. "Sasuke…"

Sakura came over and hugged me. "Sakura…"

"I been so worried about you" she whispered. I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Whoooooo!" said Sakuya giggling

We backed away and Sakura turned to look away but I saw her blush. Her eyes landed on her daughter and the little boy. "How did you two get here?"

"Naruto-ōji brought us here"

"Let's all go for Ramen!" said Naruto as he hugged Kohana

I nodded and walked with Sakura as Sakuya and Shikako walked in front of us. Naruto, Kohana, Shikamaru and Temari where in front of them. At some point Temari pulled Shikako into her arms to carry him. Sakuya pulled Shikamaru's pants and raised her arms at him. He groaned and Temari glared at him. He bend down and picked Sakuya up.

"What happened after the Anbu took you away Sasuke?" whispered Sakura

"I don't know, the Anbu injected me with a sleeping injection. Then I ended in some run down village"

"Strange, why would they leave you in some run down village?"

"They gave me a mission. If I could restore the village to its original state in less than three years then I would be accepted back into Konoha otherwise I would be vanished"

"…" Sakura was left stunned at what Sasuke confessed to her. So the two years that he was away he was giving life to another village. It was hard to picture Sasuke helping the less fortunate after seeing him the last time in action but here was he standing in front of her. "I'm so happy you're back Sasuke, how is that village now?"

"Many of the villagers came together with me and we built home's, a school, places where people could get jobs or start their own business. Now the village is as any other village."

Sakura and Sasuke were no longer walking with the rest they where facing each other. Sakura was shocked yet happy that Sasuke did all that just so he could come back to Konoha.

"Some thing wrong?" asked Sasuke

"No, it's that Naruto said that you really didn't care what happened to you. I'm just wondering what made you change your mind?"

Sasuke eyes averted to Sakuya and then towards Sakura. Sakura followed his gaze and was beyond shock when they turned to her.

"Ōka-chan! Uchi-chan! Hurry up!" screamed Sakuya as she waved her little arms at them

"Has any one told you that she's as loud as the dobe?" said Sasuke as they walked

"Unfortunately yes" said Sakura smiling as she waved at her daughter

The sun was setting and every one had gone their separate ways it was just Sasuke, Naruto, kohana, and Sakura with a sleeping Sakuya in her arms.

"Will be leaving now, later guys" stated Naruto

"Bye Naruto, Kohana-chan"

Sasuke and Sakura kept walking up until they where back at the bridge where team seven use to come together before training.

"It's hard to believe that Sakuya had that much influence over you" said Sakura stopping to see the little lake below the bridge

"She wasn't the only one…"

Sasuke walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura froze and blinked several times trying to decipher what was happening.

"When Sakuya cried that day it reminded me of when you cried that night, begging me not to leave…"

Sakura rested her forehead on his chest while Sasuke rested his chin on top of her head. Sakuya in between them sleeping still. "Sasuke, I…"

"I know you are married but it doesn't mean I will give up"

"Sasuke, I _w_as married"

Sasuke took a step backwards. He was confused by Sakura's words. Sakura adjusted Sakuya in her arms as she turned to look back a the lake.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I was married once Sasuke. I met my husband when we had come back from the last time I saw you. He came to the Konoha Hospital injured from a mission. Once he was fully healed, he wanted to repay me by taking me out on a date. I accepted. After that he just started to hang out with me, Naruto and the rest."

Sakura stared at me. I could see she was in pain from telling how she met Sakuya's father. It is hard to believe Sakura had some one, that she had tried to start a life, a family.

"He made me forget you Sasuke, he asked me to be more than friends and I accepted. We spent every moment together. I guess Naruto saw how happy I was that he never told me when he was going to go look for you. Before I knew it a year had passed and we where closer than ever. Then one day we where on one of the many Konoha grass hills and he bend down in one knee as the sun was setting and asked me to marry him."

Sakura was now shedding tears. I walked up to her and held her hand as I brushed away her tears with my other.

"It was one of the happiest days of my life. Every one was there the only person missing was you. It came to a surprise when I got pregnant but we weren't afraid of having our child in the conditions Konoha was in. My husband took care of me for those wonderful nine months. We couldn't wait to see our little girl."

Sakura looked down at Sakuya with a smile and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. Sakuya stirred but didn't wake up, a smile formed on her lips.

"When it was time to give birth to Sakuya, I was so nervous, scared but he was there with me through it all. Though I fainted after I gave birth. When I awoke, my husband was carrying her in his arms, he had named her Sakuya. He pampered her all he could, we taught her to walk, we heard her first words…Sakuya was just a year old when Makoto was killed on a mission…"

Sakura with trembling hands held Sakuya closer to her as her tears ran down. She fell to her knees. Sasuke leaned down and held Sakura close. He tried to stop her from trembling but it did not seize. I thought it would have hurt to hear the name of the man who had made Sakura happy but I owed this…Makoto a lot. He gave Sakura the happiness I perished and took away the sorrow I had given her.

"My Makoto had beautiful messy black hair with stunning gray eyes. He always had a smile on his boyish face."

A breeze passed by and Sakuya shuddered in her sleep. I noticed and helped Sakura up to her feet. We began walking to her house. I do not think she knew where we where going. Her eyes where shut with tears running down. I helped her inside her home and sat her down on a sofa. I took Sakuya and placed her in her bed. Sitting down in front, I took her hand in mine.

"When you came back it took me by surprise, then it had been two years since the death of Makoto. Many thought you could free me from the pain and sorrow, start anew but I couldn't think about that, it would seem like I was betraying Makoto's memory"

"Sakura, I…"

"I need time Sasuke, it's only been four years since Makoto's death"

I gave a single nod and wiped her tears away and kiss her forehead. "Sakura go to sleep, maybe you should take the day off tomorrow"

"Thank you Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow, good night" whispered Sakura

I walked over to the front door and bid her a good night and walked out of her house and to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter didn't come out as all of you planned. **

**I wasn't going to even mention who was Sakuya's father but i got so many people wanting and demanding to know...so i made some one up.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all the reviewers, your reviews are interesting. I love them!  
**

**I know that I forgot to mention how old Sakura is. I had it down in a sticky note and lost it but I found it so I'll tell you now.**

**Sakura is 24 years old  
**

**Sakuya is 5 years old**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ōka-chan, I'm leaving" said Sakuya as she neared the front door

"Wait, I'll take you to the Ninja Academy today" said Sakura running to her daughter

"Aren't you going to work?"

"No, I got another day off"

"Awesomers, then you'll be there to get me after wards?"

"Hai!"

Sakura and Sakuya walked hand in hand to the Ninja Academy. Sakura was delighted she had only walked her daughter to the Ninja Academy the first three days and felt awful about it. As they neared the Ninja Academy Sakura stopped her daughter and fixed her spiraled, pig-tailed raspberry hair.

"Here, sweetheart" Sakura handed her daughter a candy

"Arigato Ōka-chan, jā ne!"

"Jā ne, Sakuya-chan" said Sakura waving at her daughter

When Sakura saw that her daughter was safe inside she turned back and headed to the market stands. She had to restock her home and clean it.

_What should I make for dinner? Maybe one of Sakuya's favorite dishes besides Ramen. Or maybe make a nice desert for her. _

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sasuke

"Huh?" asked Sakura looking around, apparently she had bumped into Sasuke. "Gomen, I was just wondering what I should make for Sakuya at dinner"

"I need planks, where's the hardware stand?" asked Sasuke

"It just up ahead to your right"

"I noticed that some one planted some flowers in the garden, I was wondering who?" asked Sasuke looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye

"It was Sakuya, one day she asked me to take her where you used to live. She saw the garden and decided to plant some flowers" smiled Sakura at Sasuke

They kept going and stopped at the hardware stand. Sasuke bought some planks, nails, and paint. They kept walking up until they had to split ways.

"I'll see you later Sasuke"

"Hm"

Sakura put away all of the groceries and looked around her small kitchen, it was a mess. It was time to clean up the small house better get to work.

"Jā ne Īshinzō-chan"

"Jā ne Haruka-kun" Sakuya waved at the boy who was leaving with his older sister, their sensei had let them out early. Sakuya turned around when she felt some one pulling her skirt.

"Kon∙nichi wa Shikako-chan" said Sakuya hugging the little boy

"Twoublesome tomodachi" said Shikako

"Did you wonder off Shikako-chan? Temari-ōba-chan is gonna be worried"

"Ōka-san, over there"

Shikako pointed inside the Ninja Academy. Sakuya waited with Shikako until they saw Temari come out with one of the sensei's. The sensei came over to them and turned to Shikako.

"Show me what you can do" said the sensei

Shikako made a single hand sign and two perfect clones appeared next to him. The clones took two steps forward and froze. Shikako had used Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The clones mimicked his movements.

Temari gasped when she saw her son use one of his father's popular jutsus, she was in shock. The sensei's jaw was hanging. He could not understand how a boy his age could master two advance jutsus. Shikako stood up and the two clones disappeared, he wobbled and Sakuya grabbed him.

"That was awesome Shikako-chan!"

"…"

"Your son will be enrolled, come tomorrow"

Temari thanked the sensei as she picked Shikako up and hugged him to her chest and planting kisses on his cheeks. "My little baby boy is a smarty pants like his papa and momma" cued Temari

"Cool! We are going to be together Shikako-chan!" cheered Sakuya

Sakura came running and stopped in front Temari and the kids. She wondered for what reason this time Temari was hugging and kissing her son.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Sakura

"Momma, Shikako-chan is going to be in the Ninja Academy!"

"Congratulations Shikako-kun"

Shikako nodded at Sakura when Temari finally stopped kissing him. Sakuya waved at her aunt Temari and Shikako. They where going to give the good news to Shikamaru.

"Ōka-san can we go to Uchi-chan's home?"

"What for Sakuya?"

"I need to water the garden"

"Sasuke might be busy fixing his home"

"Maybe we can help him Ōka-san, please" begged Sakuya

Sakura looked away from Sakuya's eyes. She knew that her daughter was going to pull out her puppy eyes on her. Sakura had to learn to look past Sakuya's puppy eyes and say no to her…in the later future. "Fine but if he's too busy, we are leaving"

"Okay"

Sakura and Sakuya walked hand in hand to the Uchiha compound. Once they where close in enough to the Uchiha compound, Sakuya ran inside.

"Kon∙nichi wa, Uchi-chan!"

"Are you alone Sakuya?" asked Sasuke

"Nope, Ōka-san came with me" Sakuya pointed to the entrance of the compound where Sakura was coming in. Sakura walked up to Sakuya and Sasuke.

"If you're busy we can leave Sasuke"

"I just finished" Sasuke pointed at the roof, which was free of holes

Sakuya smirked at the way her mother and Sasuke where looking any where but at their eyes. "I'm going to water the flowers"

Sakuya ran inside Sasuke's home and disappeared. "Sorry, Sakuya like's to venture around. I think she knows your home inside out"

"Want something to drink?" asked Sasuke as they headed inside his home

"No thank you"

Sakura and Sasuke sat there in silence. They could hear Sakuya spraying water on the garden. "Sakuya wanted to make your home pretty so she planted flowers. Naruto and Sakuya wanted to paint your home as well"

Sasuke flinched. He could only see his home as a big blob of orange and pink. Sakura smiled at his response. They heard steps coming their way and turned to look at Sakuya entering the living room.

"All done, Uchi-chan are you gonna paint your home?"

"Sakuya don't start. I'm sure that if Sasuke decides to paint his home it won't be pink, orange, yellow, light blue or red" said Sakura

Sakura looked down at her shoes. Her mother was right. Sasuke saw Sakuya's cheeriness go down, it was weird and he wanted her to stop it.

"Why don't you paint me something on paper?"

"Really? You would hang it in your home?" asked Sakuya

Sasuke nodded and looked away as a blushed formed on his face. Sakura couldn't help but giggle which made Sasuke's blush grow. Sakuya looked back and forth from his mother to Sasuke and giggled too.

"Come on sweetheart, I need to start dinner"

"Can Uchi-chan come to eat dinner with us?"

Sakura whispered in her daughter's ear "If he wants to, go ask him"

Sakuya turned to Sasuke and smile. "Would you come to eat dinner at our place Uchi-chan?"

"Sure"

"Yay!" Sakuya went over to hug Sasuke

Sasuke was surprised at first that he did not know what to do but managed to pat Sakuya in the back.

"See you at dinner Uchi-chan" Sakuya walked out of the house to leave her mom and Sasuke some privacy

Sakura stood up and Sasuke followed suit. Sasuke did not know what to say to Sakura. Their conversation was still on his mind.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and kissed his cheek. "See you at dinner"

Sakura smiled at him before she left. Sasuke stood frozen on his place and slowly fell on his sofa.

_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be._ Thought Sasuke as he went to get ready

* * *

**I sort of had trouble writing after the last chapter, I just didn't know what to write. I don't know how many more chapters I might write for this story, so be prepared for an ending.**

**Please Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated but I had to study really hard for my test and couldn't afford to get distracted.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers: _jazzie-luvs-me-22_, _Daysi5_, _Tiger Priestess_, _Roza Belikov loves my Dimka_, and ****_Udhinasasa_****!  
**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Sasuke pov.

I neared Sakura's house. I could hear scrambling. Then some screeching and a lot of apologizing. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Sakura. "Come in Sasuke"

"What is with all the noise?"

"Sakuya is trying to finish her drawing. Want to take a peek?"

Sasuke followed her into the room. It was a big room with one big bed to the left. To the right were all of Sakuya's toys, sweets and drawing utensils. Sakuya sat on the floor giving us her back. Her full attention on her drawing.

"It's not nice to peek you know" said Sakuya hiding her drawing without turning to look at her mom or Sasuke

"Is she always this alert?" I asked Sakura surprised

"Sakuya has been training with Naruto"

Sakuya came running from her room, jumped up and hugged me. "Komban wa Uchi-chan!"

"Komban wa Sakuya" I said sitting her on a chair

Sasuke went over to help Sakura. He placed the little red mats on with three sets of chopsticks. Sakuya stared at Sasuke all along as he helped.

"Is there something in my face Sakuya?" I asked

"Nope!" she grinned

They all sat down and stared at each other. Sakuya giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Itadakimas"

Sakura did the same and Sasuke followed suit. They ate quietly at first but once they headed for dessert Sakuya turned to Sasuke. "Uchi-chan, what's your favorite color?"

"The same as last time you asked"

Sakuya nodded and started to eat her piece of cake. Once done with her piece she stood up put her plate on the sink and came back. Sakuya kissed her mother's cheek and Sasuke's. "I'm going to sleep. I have test tomorrow"

"Did you study Sakuya?"

"Hai! Thanks for coming Uchi-chan! Oyasuminasai"

Sakura and Sasuke bid her a good night. Finishing his piece of cake, he helped Sakura clean the dishes. She washed and Sasuke dried them. At some point she stopped and stared at him.

"Sasuke, if…if I…I mean we decided to try…were would we start?" Sakura mumbled through the whole sentence

Sasuke almost dropped the plate that he was drying. Had he heard Sakura say what she said? Or was his head playing tricks on him? Sakura nudge him on the ribs. Sasuke dried his hands and turned to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close.

"I would take out for dinner. The next day I would take you out for ice cream. The day after that I would…" Sasuke whispered the rest in Sakura's ear, her blush kept growing. "After two months of courting you I would ask you to marry"

Sakura gasped and looked up at Sasuke who smirked at her. She smiled at him. Their eyes where locked on each other. Sasuke looked at her lips then back at her eyes. Sasuke face descended and Sakura went on her tip toes to meet him.

Sakuya was hiding under the table. She placed her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't giggle and be caught._ I'm so sure now that Uchi-chan is going to be my Otou-chan! I'm so happy! I better get to bed or I'm gonna get caught._

Sakuya slowly creeped to her room and snuggled in her sheets.

"Sakuya saw us" pointed out Sakura

"Yeah, she seemed glad" said Sasuke as he placed his face on Sakura's neck

"I missed you Sasuke"

"So did I" _More than you will ever know _thought Sasuke

**

* * *

That was chapter Ten!**

**Sorry if it's crappy, I'm getting serious writers block!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank every one who ever reviewed for this story!**

**I really appreciate every comment!**

**I don't own Naruto!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Three Years Later

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual. He put on simple black pants with a black long sleeve shirt. He had the day off. He could hear a faint crying. Walking to the room next to his, he walked over to the crib and found Sosuke crying. He shook his rattle but the crying would not seize.

"Ōto-chan, Sosuke-chibi is too big for that kind of toy. I think he needs to be changed" said Sakuya

Sakuya had creeped into the room without Sasuke noticing. She was really getting good at hiding her chakra. Sakuya picked up her two year old brother and carried him to the changing table. He saw her change his diaper. She played with his feet which made Sosuke giggle.

"There you are Sosuke-chibi all clean now let's go get our breakfast"

Sasuke followed them to the kitchen and helped Sakuya place Sosuke in his baby chair. He prepared them some easy breakfast.

"Ōto-chan, when is Ōka-chan gonna come back?"

"In two days"

Sakuya nodded and turned to her breakfast. Sasuke sat down in front of Sosuke and spoon feed him some soup. He did not feel secure feeding him solids by himself. When Sakuya and Sosuke finished their meal, she took Sosuke to give him a bath. He could hear giggling and splashing.

"Stop splashing Sosuke-chibi" giggled Sakuya

Sasuke heard them go inside Sosuke's bedroom. He came in and told Sakuya to leave Sosuke to him as she went to take a shower. Once they where all ready, he took them out.

"Where are we heading Ōto-chan?" asked Sakuya

"To walk around"

"To where?" she asked

"No where"

Even at the age of eight Sakuya still asked too many questions and was too curious. Sosuke pulled on Sasuke's hair and giggled when he heard his father hiss. They stopped at the park. Sakuya took Sosuke to the slides as he sat and watched them.

"Teme!"

Sasuke turned around and found the Naruto running towards him. In his arms he held his two year old daughter. He sat down next to Sasuke and his daughter giggled. He lifted her up and her giggling got louder. Sakuya came over with Sosuke and took Naruto's daughter. The little blond was given a strange and long name, Natsuhana. Sasuke could here Sakuya screaming her lungs out and waving. He looked over to who she was waving and it was Shikako.

It was a wonder he had not shown up earlier or at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke deemed that the boy still did not trust me. Sasuke was always receiving glares. He remembered Sakura and Temari speaking once. He heard them say something about Sakuya and Shikako ending up together in the future.

"Isn't it weird?" asked the Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"We have kids, we're grown up" said Naruto smiling at the kids

"Hn, I got use to it" Sasuke really hadn't. It was strange having a daughter at first. A daughter that really was not his. Some one depended on him, looked up to him. He had to be careful how he acted and what he said because she could pick it up and act it out.

- He remembered when she first called him Ōto. She was in the living room drawing in her notebook. Sakura was working so he had stayed at her place to look after Sakuya. The raspberry head turned to Sasuke with a smile. "I'm hungry Ōto-chan"

Sasuke had frozen and could feel his jaw hanging open. He did not know what to say even though it was obvious. Instead, he walked to the kitchen and warmed up the food Sakura had prepared for her. "Arigato Ōto-chan" she smiled at him and ate away

- Sasuke returned back to the present and saw the kids running off. He was going to scream at them to get back here but Naruto stopped him.

"They are going to go get some candy"

He waited for them to come back. The kids sat near them eating away. Natsuhana fell asleep on Naruto's stomach which was signal for them to head back home. Sosuke yawned, they left as well it was lunch time.

After changing Sosuke into a clean diaper and feeding him, Sasuke put him on his crib. Sakuya hummed to him until he fell asleep. Shikako followed Sakuya until they were outside. Sasuke sat down in the living room. His eyes caught the first drawing that Sakuya drew for him.

It had taken her a week or so to finish it and given to him. He did not know she was that good. Sai must have done wonders with her. Sakuya had drawn her mother, herself and Sasuke together. Like a family portrait.

The second drawing she had given me was not too long ago. Sasuke thought Sakuya knew that Sosuke was on his way. She drew every person she cared about. From Tsunade down to Natsuhana and Sosuke. The drawing was placed in the living room in the Uchiha Manor where they now lived.

"I'll come later"

"Okay, ja ne Shikako-chan!"

Shikako left as Sakuya waved at him. She sat down next to him and smiled. Sasuke smirked and she giggled.

"Wanna play fishies Ōto-chan?"

"Bring the cards"

They played for what seemed like hours. She laughed and cheered every time she won. When Sasuke would win, he smirked. Sosuke woke up with a cry. After he got him to calm down, Sasuke sat him down on his high chair.

"What are we gonna eat tonight Ōto-chan?"

"I'm not sure" said Sasuke looking around the kitchen. There a lot of things but he just did not know how to cook something for the kids. He could hear Sakuya's stomach growling, he was panicking.

"How about some Ramen?"

They turned around and found Sakura was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Smiling with a bag in her hand. Sakuya ran up to her and hugged her. Sosuke wailed his little hands reaching out for her.

"I missed you Ōka-chan!"

"I missed you both" Sakura hugged Sakuya and picked Sosuke up

"Hn"

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and kissed him. "I missed you too"

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to her own. He wanted to go deeper but he heard Sakuya giggle and Sosuke wail.

"Dinner time" said Sakura

Sakuya told her mother everything they did while she wasn't here. Sakura nodded at everything Sakuya told her. Sasuke fed Sosuke since he was closest to him. After putting Sosuke in his crib and reading to Sakuya, Sasuke went to the master bedroom where Sakura was already waiting for him. Getting in bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to his body.

"I missed you Sakura"

"Really? What about me did you miss the most?" asked Sakura kissing my neck

"Your eyes, your hair, your huge forehead…"

Sakura punched him on the shoulder. That was going to be purple by the next morning.

"But most of all your smile" Sasuke whispered in her ear and pressed his lips to hers. They turned to the door when they heard a small giggle and gurgling. Sakura sat up and smiled at their kids.

"Get in here you two" she called to them

Sakuya walked to the bed with Sosuke and lay next to them looking at the ceiling. Sakura played with Sosuke's little hands. Sakuya poked me in the stomach.

Sasuke guessed it was going to be like this for the rest of his life. And there is nothing that he would change about it.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

I'm really sorry if it was a crappy ending! I really suck at endings, specially that happy ones!  
**

**I really had fun writing this story!**

**I also enjoyed reading all of your reviews!**

**LISTEN UP! I know this was some what a short story but I got news! Stay alert for the message!  
**


	12. Author's Note News

**Authors Note**

This is the news all of you have been waiting for!

I know that this story ended really fast…(blame college) but there was another reason for it.

I wanted to redo this story. But were Sasuke is a cold hearted ass. Where Sakura and the rest are older and team Hebi comes to Konoha.

I still don't know what I will call the story. I have four chapters of it done but I might make some changes to it.

Besides that finals are around the corner and I won't have time to really be into the story. So the story will premier in the last week of December.

If you have any suggestions for a title please go ahead and tell me!

Thank you all for reviewing this story! Take care!


End file.
